


Just a Moment Between Us

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Fae!Ignis AU Collection [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Faerie!Ignis, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Hammocks, Light-Hearted, M/M, Napping, Reading, Reading Aloud, Summer, Summer Gladnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [For Summer Gladnis Week, Day Two!] After a long morning of hard work, Ignis joins Gladio in his hammock while he reads, and the two enjoy the quiet together before having to return home.





	Just a Moment Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer Gladnis Week's Day Two Prompt: "Relax in a Hammock"!
> 
> I've been having a lot of fun with Summer Gladnis Week, and I even managed to throw in a little fae!Ignis for one of the prompts!

Although the sun drifted high overhead, the offered shade of the trees over Gladio’s hammock was very welcome, and very appreciated. Gladio laid casually across his hammock, book in hand, turning pages carefully to avoid stirring Ignis too much - the fae had decided, after a hard afternoon’s work blooming flowers in the fields, to sit on Gladio’s shoulder for a while and listen to him read. Over time the listening turned into intermittent yawns and noddings every now and then, until Ignis just curled up against Gladio’s chest for a nap.

Gladio turned another page, continuing on to another chapter. Gently, very carefully, Gladio couldn’t resist switching the book to his other hand so he could rub a finger against Ignis’ shoulder, to offer a caress of sorts that hopefully wouldn’t disturb him too much. In his sleep, Ignis stirred, leaned down to rub his face against Gladio’s finger, and then turn over the opposite way and bury his head into the comfortable cotton of Gladio’s worn black tank top.

Another chapter went by in a blink, and although every now and then Gladio paused to check on Ignis, he still slept peacefully, his blond hair swaying lightly in the breeze. Although the summer had been a crazy one filled with days he’d never have imagined, he still enjoyed the soft moments they could share. There was just something intimate about being able to experience such private time together, even if they were in an open, forest-lined field. Ignis worked hard, and Gladio worked hard as well, but as a team, Gladio felt like nothing could stop them.

So what if their being together happened completely by chance? There really was no explaining exactly how he felt about Ignis. He was magical, powerful, yet caring and gentle and kind and offered any help he could around Gladio’s garden to ensure he and Iris both were taken care of - they were able to bring in enough funds with Ignis’ help to start actually putting money away _in savings_ and that was more than Gladio had been able to accomplish on his own back in the city.

Life, for once, was actually working out, and it was all thanks to that one chance meeting. Since then, it had just been a matter of magical, fate-bound attraction. He wondered if Ignis, too, felt that odd pulling toward him whenever he was away… what was that story about the Strings of Fate? Perhaps it wasn’t so unreal after all. If fae existed - and in more than just Ignis, as he’d learned - anything was possible.

Gladio entertained a glance down at his hand; only the floral promise-protection ring from Ignis remained there, but there was no telltale red thread tied to his little finger. Oh well. There were many things he couldn’t see on his own, but Ignis was always there in the end to warn him of those said things, especially if dangerous. So perhaps, in its own way, that string did exist, and it had them tied together in an unbreaking join.

Just the thought of _could I one day go back to the city?_ sent pangs of guilt through Gladio. He couldn’t leave. Ignis certainly wouldn’t want to go with him, in fact, he’d probably feel betrayed even if Gladio considered taking Iris into the city to go shopping. It was then Gladio reminded himself, they had everything they needed in this tiny garden cottage, and anything they would ever have to ask for they could find through connections at the farmers’ market, or Ignis.

Ignis, as if knowing Gladio was thinking of him, slowly sat up, rubbed at his eyes, and conjured his glasses to rest against his face; after a few blinks, Ignis stretched his arms over his head and looked up at Gladio, who smiled.

“Had a good nap?” Gladio asked, and Ignis nodded.

Apology hinting in his tone, Ignis answered, “Yes, I did. I’m terribly sorry, but… it is true as I have said before that your reading voice is very hypnotic. But thanks to you, I’ve been able to rest long enough to get my energy back and I feel much, much better. So, thank you, Gladiolus.”

Everything melted away as Ignis pressed his small lips to Gladio’s in a gentle, hesitant kiss. Just for a moment, Gladio wished he could hold Ignis close; if they were the same size again, they could do so much more… no, those thoughts could be saved for another evening, when the weather was cooler.

“You’re welcome, Iggy. You looked exhausted before but I’m glad you’re better now. How about we go back to the cottage and get something to eat?”

“Ah, that sounds perfect. I could conjure up some lemon teacakes for us, if you’d like, just to have something to eat on the way back.” Ignis smiled, brandished his hands in the air and a small bag appeared, full of almond-sized cookies that smelled very strongly of lemons and sugar.

Gladio smiled as Ignis floated over to him and gestured to open his palm. He deposited a few of the small cakes into Gladio’s hand and with a snap, they doubled in size. They ate in peace as they walked back, the taste of sugar and citrus faint in Gladio’s mouth as he mused,

“You really do have a sweet tooth, don’t you, Iggy? I ought to have you over for a baking day sometime soon, once it cools off.”

“Yes, that would be lovely. And… I suppose I do. But nothing, my flower, is quite as sweet as you.” With a smile, Ignis floated up to rest a palm against Gladio’s forehead. He planted a kiss where his palm had been, and then floated ahead, pointing at a few dormant flowers across their walkway to bring blooming, vibrant colors to the bland olive-greens and sandy-grays of the path.

In a rare moment, Gladio found himself blushing and made a point to eat another of Ignis’ cakes with unusual determination; Gladio swore he imagined Ignis’ light laughter as they made their way back to the cottage… but he was happy nonetheless.


End file.
